


Każdy możliwy pomysł

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Prom, prompt, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy jest się zdesperowanym, należy korzystać z każdego możliwego rozwiązania...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Każdy możliwy pomysł

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  "Bo chcemy wiedzieć w jakiej temperaturze roztapiają się oczy nietoperza, a w jakiej sierść kota." Jednak proszę, nie o HP
> 
> 20.05.2016 20:30
> 
> Nie wiem dlaczego uczepiłam się tak tego fandomu, ale ostatnio najlepiej mi się do niego pisze. Postaram się jednak lekko zmienić to w przyszłości ;)

          Gdy Deaton znalazł Stilesa na zapleczu swojej kliniki nie był nawet zdziwiony. Chłopak obłożony był z każdej strony stosem ksiąg, a przed nim leżały porozrzucane kartki, pełne gryzmołów nie do odczytania. Nie zwrócił on nawet uwagi, że nie jest sam w pomieszczeniu.  
\- Panie Stilinski, może mi pan powiedzieć, co tutaj robi? - Słowa weterynarza wybudziły Stilesa z transu.  
\- Niech pan się nie martwi, zaraz kończę – zapewnił. - Potrzeba mi jeszcze kilku informacji i paru składników. Zaraz znikam.  
\- A mogę wiedzieć, czego pan szuka? - Nie dawał za wygraną.  
\- Potrzebuję jeszcze informacji w jakiej temperaturze roztapia się sierść kota, no i jeszcze oczy nietoperza. A potem tylko muszę dodatkowo znaleźć kurze łapki. Widziałem je gdzieś z tyłu – wyjaśnił, machając rękoma na wszystkie strony.  
          Alan doszedł do chłopaka i wyrwał mu księgę z dłoni. Otwarta była, jak mógł się zresztą spodziewać, na eliksirze miłosnym, którego nie warzono już od przeszło dwustu lat. Jego karcące spojrzenie nie zadziałało jednak na Stilinskiego.  
\- No co? Łapię się każdego możliwego pomysłu! Nie mam zamiaru iść sam na bal, a Derek nie zgodzi się ze mną wybrać bez małej pomocy – wyrzucił z siebie, jakby była to oczywistość.

          Deaton pokręcił głową. Każdy wiedział, że Hale czekał tylko na osiemnaste urodziny chłopaka.


End file.
